Hungary's Story
by AustereJJ
Summary: This is a sectioned story, about events relating to Hungary during WWII. Each section is related to different parts of WWII, all concerning Hungary as the main character. Several other countries make an appearance as the story, or events rather, unfold.
1. Hungary's War

I was beaten, again. I didn't deserve it, again. I knew My People would pay for it, again.

Another cold day in the midst of WWII. I spent the morning preparing My Troops for the day ahead. Today was just another day in the War. We were going to march through the towns with German Soldiers, and give them the orders from Him. His Troops were ready to turn the towns into Ghettos, ready to beat the town's people, ready to run the town's people out of their home, again. I still didn't understand the War. Why it happened, things like that. Though, you don't need to understand to be part of it. The same goes for Life; The same goes for War.

I had to watch over My Men. I suppose they were His Men at the time, but they were My Men. Heart and Soul. No matter what happened. To watch over Them, I had to watch from afar. I stood on a hill about Three Hundred yards away, no less.

He came up behind me. He should have been back in His House, but somehow I knew He would come to see me. Not me, rather, but My Men.

"Zey look good. Proud, strong, loyal; good." His tone was harsh, as usual.

I didn't say a word. I had nothing to say to Him other than words of hatred. I don't remember how I got pulled into this…I only remember the years Before.

I remember Austria. I remember Italy. I remember Spain. I even remember HRE. I remember My Life from Before. I do not remember how My Life came to This.

"You have not said a vurd. Are you still angry?" I wanted to punch Him. I wanted to knock Him on the ground and stop This. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't over throw Him. I couldn't even look Him in the eyes. I wasn't afraid…though I wasn't stupid either.

"Ze concentration camps at your place are growink in size, right? Should I come ovah und enlarge zem?" he stepped forward. Now he was standing right next to me.

I didn't need to speak. I wanted to speak. I pleaded to speak with my very being, but I didn't need to speak. Not to Him. Not Now. Not until he asked.

"I vant an answah to ze question. Answah me, Elizabeta." His tone…was chilling. I had known Him for years, but not like this. Every word He said sounded like it was coming from That Man Himself. I hated this. I couldn't stand it. I had to endure.

"If you feel the need, do not let me stop you. Do what you think is necessary, Sir." I hated myself for saying that. The words didn't sound like mine. But they were.

"Vell, zen. I vill come ovah tomorrow und see. Und tomorrow, I shall also bring you a new vhip. I see yours is covahed in stale blood." He gestured to my waist, where I kept It. I hated carrying that Thing. I had to, none the less. I removed it from my waist and handed it to Him. His gloves were covered in blood, again. He didn't care.

"You need new gloves, Sir." I held my hands behind my back and put my chin toward the sky. The sun had disappeared from earlier that morning. I didn't blame the sun. Not at all.

I could feel Him looking at me. I heard Him slide the whip through His gloves and over to the hostler on His belt. I could hear the sound of the guns ticking against each other. They were loaded. They were always loaded. He always had a reason in the past for keeping them loaded. Now…it was just because.

"Yes, it seems I do. Zank you, Elizabeta. I had not noticed." He clenched His left fist, and put it back down to His side. He lifted His right hand, and put it on my shoulder.

"Vorld Var Two. Ve have come far. Ve vill go farzah." he nodded. I hated Him.

"I zink zat ve should take a break tonight, Elizabeta. I'll tell you vat, I'll take you out tonight. Ve'll go have some drinks at Austria's place. Sound like a plan?"

No, you can't just be nice to me. You can't just do that. "Alright, Sir."

He turned to walk away. I glanced back, if only for a moment. The back of his hat had The Symbol. The Symbol of That Flag. I had grown to hate That Flag. We all hated it. It had become the Death Flag. I turned forward, and whispered the only German I had bothered to learn.

"Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit? Mehr davon leben in einem ungerechten und dunklen Welt der Einsamkeit…Ludwig."


	2. Hungary's Dress

June 8th was the day we were married. It was more of a War alliance, but Mr. Austria still wanted to call it a marriage. I was under his 'rule'. I didn't really have a say.

When we were little, Mr. Austria and I use to play together all the time. However, whenever we would fight, I would always win. He's never beaten me, not once. Probably because I was always stronger than him. Knowing that, he probably wasn't surprised when I didn't grow out of being a tomboy.

With my day-to-day activities, it was easier for me to wear my military clothes all the time. I didn't have much else, considering how much of a tomboy I am. Though, Mr. Austria never minded, not one bit. He did have one rule, however. When I was at his house, I was to wear a dress. It wasn't that bad, considering he was one of the few who ever saw me in the dress. We were usually the only ones in the house. That was good.

The next week after our marriage, Mr. Austria took me dress shopping in Finland. Finland was at home sick, so he didn't see us. Which, I have to admit, put me at ease. He took me to a shopping center for women, and told me I had to get at least three dresses. He would pay for them, but I got to pick them out.

"Compromise is key in a good marriage, Elizabeta." he said as he adjusted his glasses. I leaned up against the pole facing him.

"Roderich-"

"Though we are married, I am still your superior. You must address me properly."

I let out a sigh, "Mr. Austria, you make no sense. You don't even need those glasses, yet you wear them."

"My face would look rather plain without them, don't you think?"

"You make it far too easy to insult you, Mr. Austria." I snickered as I patted him on the back. Tormenting him has always been a great pass-time.

"Just pick out your three dresses, would you?" Mr. Austria rebutted.

"Fine, fine." I lackadaisically walked over to the dress rack. Every so often, I would see giddy little Finnish girls go in and out of the dressing rooms. Bleh.

Also every little while, I would look back at Mr. Austria. He was either waving his hand back and forth like a baton, listening to the orchestra playing is his head, or simply watching me shuffle through the dresses on the racks. Predictable as always.

After a while, I found a dress I wouldn't hate to wear. A simple faded green dress, nothing fancy. The length was a bit over my knees, and to my elbows. It had a white collar with a straight red ribbon tied around it. The best part was it was my size. I put it over my arm and looked for another in the same color. There just happened to be several different colors. One was a faded color of red with a blue ribbon, and the other was a faded gold with a darkish-orange ribbon. I presented them to Mr. Austria.

"These are the ones you want?" he asked, shuffling the dresses, "Fine. They will no doubtingly suit you. Quite well, probably. Let's buy them."

As we walked out of the store, Mr. Austria stopped for a second. He put his hand on my shoulder, and smiled nervously.

"You do have non-military boots to wear, right Elizabeta?"

"No. But I could probably get some from Taiwan." I shrugged and started to walk forward again, "She wears the same size that I do. Is that alright?"

"Sure, Elizabeta. I don't see why not." We then continued walking back to his house.

From that day on, I wore a dress at Mr. Austria's house. On the weekends, however, I rarely spent any time at Mr. Austria's house. For only one reason; no dresses.

It's not as though it killed me to wear dresses alone with Mr. Austria, but I would rather wear the clothes I grew up wearing - my military uniforms and what-not. Aside from that fact, Mr. Austria usually spent the weekends practicing his music and learning new instruments. Since he would be in his music room all day anyway, I had no reason to be there. Victory for Hungary.


	3. Hungary and Austria

"Mr. Austria, I'm home." I said as I put my coat on the door hanger. The kitchen door slowly opened, revealing Mr. Austria carrying two cups of Hot Coco.

"Welcome back, Elizabeta." he said, gingerly putting the cups down next to each other on the coffee table. "Is it cold enough out there for you?"

"Actually, it wasn't that cold after all. Why did I need to bring my coat again?"

He sighed, "It was snowing. You were in Estonia. It's cold there. Must I go on?"

I lifted the cup to my mouth, blowing the hot liquid to cool it before I sipped. As per usual, Mr. Austria made excellent Hot Coco, "I go there all the time. I'm use to it. You're the one who is way too protective over me. I fair well in cold weather, and you know it."

He looked up from his cup. His glasses were a bit foggy from the steam, causing them to slip to the end of his nose. He quietly adjusted them, "I'm not overprotective, Elizabeta."

"You are and you know it, Mr. Austria." I smiled when I said that. It caused Mr. Austria to smile too. We rarely ever smiled like that anymore.

Not since we were kids, when we were together all the time. Not since we were kids, playing together all the time. Yeah, not since we were kids.

"You're forgetting something, Elizabeta." he said, standing up. He walked over to the hook on the wall by the door. He gestured toward it Austrian-Style. My dress.

I took one last gulp of my Coco and grabbed the dress off the hanger. As I walked to the powder room to change, Mr. Austria continued lecturing me.

"I put the dress there so you wouldn't forget it."

"_I forgot it because you put it there."_

"How does that work, exactly?"

"_I always leave it on the couch so I see it when I walk in."_

"That looks unsightly."

"_You look unsightly."_

"Watch your tongue!"

"_Calm down, Mr. Austria. T'was but a joke." _with that said, I walked out of the powder room, "Or have you forgotten what those are?"

"No I have not, thank you." he sat and looked down at my freshly finished cup, "you know, only men gulp down their drinks like that. Do you want to be considered a man?"

"I honestly don't care one way or the other. However people see me is how they see me. I on the other hand see me as me, and that's all that matters. I don't care what people think."

"I've always admired that about you," Mr. Austria said, putting his chin on his hand, "you have so much confidence in yourself. It's almost amazing."

"Do you expect any less?" I said, sitting next to him on the couch, "I beat down Prussia on a daily basis, I'm friends with some of the most powerful countries in the world, and I can hold my own against the male countries in War."

"You speak like a man."

"I speak manly."

"It's unsightly for a woman to speak manly."

"Would you rather I speak more like Taiwan?"

"Good Lord, no!" his voice echoed through the house.

I smiled. I knew that he didn't mind Taiwan, but he hated her speech. The Asian accent really pissed him off. It was just another thing that was deemed imperfect by him.

"Elizabeta," he added, putting his arm around me. He didn't do it all that often, so it was a bit uncomfortable for us both, "you are a lovely young woman. However, concerning your many traits of a tomboy, I suggest that you tone them down."

"I can't tone down who I am, Mr. Austria."

"You can try, can you not?" I shook my head, causing him to sigh before continuing, "No, no, you're right. Be yourself." I smiled. He was defiant against it. Typical Roderich.


End file.
